I'd Rather Not Be
by James Riley
Summary: Joey fawns over Charlie Todd. Read the A/N for a better idea. A little AU? Seems to be.


Disclaimer: I don't own DC. I don't own Joey or Pacey or the ever-so- droolworthy Charlie Todd. Which means that I also don't own Katie or Josh or Chad Michael Murray. Don't sue me, because hey, I'm perfectly willing to GIVE you the piece of gum in my pocket.  
  
A/N: Ah, yes, my first DC fic. And to think that this story's going to be longer than the other stories that I've posted. Hmm. I guess that since I've got Joey still fawning over Charlie, this is a little AU. Also, I don't know where I intend to take this story. I originally wanted to make this a round-robin, but I'm not sure how that'd work on fanfiction.net. Anyway, if I don't have a new chapter up in a few weeks, I'll pull the story. It won't need to be up.  
  
Rated G  
  
Distribution/Participation: If you want to use my story or even write more of it, email me or message me on aim (my sn is snowy8402). We'll have ourselves a chat.  
  
And now, an event.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I'd Rather Not Be (temporary title)  
  
*Good Lord, I hate New England winters,* I thought to myself as I crawled off the porch of my dormitory at Worthington College. I buttoned up my black peacoat and pulled a maroon beanie down onto my head, protecting my ears from the cold. The bag I carried on my back was full of books from which I needed to study, and the weight from the books pulled me through nearly a foot of hard packed snow.  
  
I yearned for warmth throughout the entire trek to Worthington's gracious library. More importantly, I wanted to be somewhere in which I could sit down. The heft of the books had finally taken its toll on my petite frame. Therefore, after I had finally reached the library and found my favorite desk, I gave myself a moment to bask in the sanctuary of warmth and comfort.  
  
On many a night, though, I'd find myself still cold. Not cold from the weather, nor from fevers. No, I was not cold in the physical sense at all. As cheesy as it sounds, I was cold on the inside. I knew I was loved. I had dear friends that served as family when my own was not so near. My friends loved and respected me no matter what crazy stunt I pulled, going so far as to support me in my decision to date one Charlie Todd--and this act in itself was nearly as frowned upon as murder.  
  
Charlie Todd. Even four months later, my mind kept coming back to him. He changed his ways for me. What once was player then was gentleman. Unfortunately, Charlie and I were so devoted to each other that nothing-- not even his band's big break--was wont to tear us apart. We spent too much time together, and affection turned to weariness. We broke up, Charlie decided to tour with his band, and I hadn't heard from him since.  
  
As I sat in the library, I contemplated the second coming of Charlie Todd. All my predictions were as bittersweet as our relationship had actually been. I sat in the library, lost in though, books yet unopened in their places on the table.  
  
"Potter," remarked a voice belonging to someone very dear to me.  
  
"Witter," I returned, equally nonchalant, but with greater diversion behind the words. My oldest and dearest friend, Pacey Witter, took a seat next to me and rested his head in his hand.  
  
"So I was planning a big bash back at the creek for all of my dearest friends. And, of course, Jack volunteered to lend a hand with the wo..."  
  
I smiled in Pacey's direction, occasionally making a gesture that would indicate that I agreed with everything that Pacey said, but truly my mind rested on one topic. Charlie. I didn't realize I'd miss the man as much as I do, and try as I might, I really can't convince myself that I sent him out on tour because I was over him. For I knew better--I knew that I would be better off if I let him go before I got too attached. Unfortunately, I think I was a couple weeks late.  
  
"...so what do you say, Potter? Are you up to a weekend back home? Potter?"  
  
I suddenly felt very ashamed of every thought that I'd had. Not only was I thinking about re-establishing a relationship with the yet unseen and thusfar undeniably unwanted Charlie Todd, but I had also been completely tuning out my friend. I felt like a traitor to everything I had ever known.  
  
"Witter, you know I can't go anywhere in the middle of the term. What, would watching me fail out of Worthington suit your fancy?"  
  
"Absolutely. Now, if you're done with these," Pacey said, packing my books away into my messenger bag, "You and I have business to handle."  
  
I certainly was lacking the inclination to indulge in a sarcasm fest with my closest friend--and I hadn't exactly been trying to study--so I decided to follow my friend and heed to his endeavors. After all, Pacey's schemes were always heavy on fun and virtually hassle free.  
  
We climbed into Pacey's car and sped out into the New England night.  
  
"To the seediest of bars," Pacey bursted, throwing his car into third gear. I hadn't felt much like going out that night, but given my thinking pattern, I thought the best of toothless people who frowned upon thinking.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
© 2003 James Riley. Use without permission will result in forceful insertion of sharp objects into very uncomfortable orifices. 


End file.
